The present invention relates to wireless communications systems and, more particularly, to dialing services and a system and method for users of wireless devices to configure personal dialing profiles.
Dialing a telephone number can be complicated due to the need to enter additional routing codes and service provider access or billing codes. Many cities have been assigned new area codes so that calls within one metropolitan area often require a caller to dial ten digits instead of seven. Also, service providers offering special long distance or calling card services typically require callers to dial a special routing number in order to access a particular telecommunications application. As a result, callers must memorize or keep a list of many telephone numbers or special routing codes.
This situation is especially difficult for mobile telephone or wireless device users who may not be able to easily look up a telephone number, area code, routing code or service access number when they are driving or away from their home or office. Most mobile telephones or wireless devices provide the user with at least a few memory locations capable of storing frequently called telephone numbers. However, depending on where the call is originated, the stored number may not include all of the required digits. For example, if the user travels away from their home location, in order to place a call to a number within the home area code, he or she may need to add the area code or a long distance access code to the called party""s seven digit telephone number.
Some devices allow callers to maintain a speed call list in which a one or two digit code corresponds to a particular stored telephone number. However, managing such calling lists can be difficult because the user must keep track of which speed dial codes correspond to which called party. Furthermore, speed dial lists do not account for changes in the caller""s location, so the user must use multiple memory locations for each stored number if the user wants to be able to use the speed dial function under varying conditions. For example, one location would hold the seven digit telephone number, another location would hold the telephone number plus area code for calls outside the area, and yet another location may hold a long distance access code in addition to the ten digit telephone number.
Adding numbers to frequently dialed lists can be cumbersome. Users often forget the correct programming sequence to enter new numbers. Also, inputting alphanumeric characters for names or other identifiers using the twelve button numeric keypad often requires the user to make multiple key presses for each character. As a result, users often fail to update their stored calling lists. Many mobile telephone and wireless device users lose interest in the capabilities offered by service providers due to difficulty of use.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention are embodied in the present invention which allows callers to dial an abbreviation of the number for the called destination rather than requiring the user to enter the full destination telephone number and any required routing and/or billing codes for each call. As long as the called party""s telephone number is in the caller""s list of personal numbers, as described below, the claimed invention identifies the correct destination telephone number from the dialed abbreviation. The system then modifies the telephone number as required to complete the call. The destination telephone number is modified based upon the caller and called party""s locations and any special routing instructions specified by the caller.
The Personal Dialing Service described herein is more flexible than the prior art private branch exchange (PBX) closed user group dialing services that have been used by business customers. Typically, PBX systems allow users to dial the last four digits of a destination telephone number if the called party is also served by the same PBX. Instead of requiring a full seven or ten digit telephone number, the prior art PBX systems allow callers to drop the NPA-NXX portions of the dialed number. PBX systems provide abbreviated dialing by assuming that any dialed number is directed to another station served by the PBX. In order to access numbers outside of the PBX, callers must enter a special code, such as a xe2x80x9c9,xe2x80x9d before dialing a non-PBX number. The special code alerts the PBX to route the number to a switch external from the PBX. Failure to dial the special code before dialing the outside number usually causes an error condition because the PBX will not recognize the NPA-NXX digits as a local extension.
The present invention expands the prior art wireline PBX capabilities and makes abbreviated dialing available to individual wireless customers. Additionally, the Personal Dialing Service described herein provides additional capabilities to the customers, such as automated routing and billing functionality.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a system which enables a wireless subscriber with the capability to establish and maintain a list of frequently dialed numbers. Preferably, the user can access the system via an Internet based interface.
It is another feature of the invention to allow subscribers to add additional telephone numbers to the list of frequently called numbers by entering a special dialing sequence when dialing the number. For example, the user may enter a special key, such as the pound (#) or star (*) key, before and/or after the number to be added to the dialing list (e.g. #999-555-1234#).
It is a further feature to provide a system in which subscribers can dial an abbreviated version of the desired called number (e.g. 1234#) regardless of where the subscriber is currently located. Assuming that the subscriber""s wireless service provider had a roaming agreement in the roamed market, the subscriber merely dials the abbreviated number and the personal dialing system appends or prepends any required digits to complete the call. The additional digits may include country codes, area codes, local exchange codes, or other routing and billing information.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the specific embodiment disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.